Remembering This
by YouSaidForever
Summary: He pauses. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Remembering this." he replies. -Niley-


**Chapter One**

- _VA・CA__・TI__ON ______(a period of suspension of work, study, or other activity, usually used for rest, recreation, or travel; recess or holiday)_

Seagulls screech as they glide across the sky with their wings set out west and north to keep the balance. They make noise as if they're fighting but if you look closely enough you can see that they are actually...well, _flirting._ Each time a male seagull screeches, a female seagull comes gliding towards the male and together they fly away.

_Even seagulls have love. _Miley thinks bitterly as she stares across the sky then moves her eyes towards the small black dot in the distance that is supposed to be their ferry. She's sitting on a bench near the shore, quietly fuming about the unfairness of her parents and their selfish plan to spend the summer on an island that is fifteen minutes of ferry ride away from civilisation. _We want to have one last summer together, all of us before you turn eighteen and start having your own summers_, they said. _We'll go with the Jonas'. You'll have tons of fun, don't you worry._

Miley laughs bitterly. A fun summer with the Jonas boys? She doesn't doubt for a second it'll be..._eventful_. But fun? She doesn't think so.

Why couldn't have she just gone with her best friend to California for the summer? Every student in her class had traveled somewhere with their friends or on their own. Miley never had. And she found it extremely unfair.

The thoughts that pass her mind as she sits on the bench are nothing but unfriendly towards her parents. She hates them so much that she wishes she could just push them into the sea and run away with her backpack and a bit of cash she has stored there. She hates the smell of the sea in front of her, she hates the ferry ride, she hates that she has to spend ten days with her family instead of two months in Long Beach soaking up the sun and enjoying the hot surfers...She hates everything around her but even though her mind and heart are corrupted with hate at the moment, deep down she knows she hopes to have a great summer because in all of her romance young adult novels she reads about seventeenth summers and how special and important they are.

Maybe it would have been a careless and fun summer if it were just her and her parents, but with the Jonas family waiting for them at the beach house, the summer looming in front of her seems horrible. It's not that she hates the _whole_ Jonas family. She loves Joe. And Frankie. Even Kevin has his peeks and despite his usual geeky aroma around him he can get a few jokes here and there. Besides they both love _Star Wars_ so there is always that to talk about. The parents are amazing. Mrs. Jonas and Miley always got along really well since Mrs. Jonas had to raise three sons plus her charming husband. Living with four men could be stressful and tiring so whenever Miley stopped by after school, Mrs. Jonas would be triumphant and would glee with happiness. Miley even got along with Mr. Jonas. He is a funny man with a bald head and a pair of really thin glasses which are the result of his constant need to be behind a computer – for work or for fun.

The main problem was Nicholas Jonas. Her childhood best friend. The guy who she loved before she started to loath him. Now she hates the mere sight of his stupid narcissistic smirk.

_Stupid and idiotic and stupid stupid stupid Nic—_

"Miles, honey c'mon we gotta go, the ferry is here." Her mother comes behind her and softly says. _Already?_ Miley thinks to herself. She throws a glance and finds herself surprised when she sees a big ship cascading towards them, the ferry that was only a mere dot in the distance just a few minutes ago.

She gets up, shoots her mother a glare that says _I hate you and I don't want to do this_ but her mother simply ignores her – something she learnt to do years ago – and follows her all the way to the car. They both get inside and Miley finds herself resenting the next ten days. There is so much that can go wrong, and she hates that.

"This is gonna be the summer of your dreams, I just know it." Her father promises her, but Miley just rolls her eyes even though deep inside her something stirs. Like a prediction that this indeed will be the summer that will change her life.

* * *

A/N

So...I'm back! Did you miss me as much as I missed you? I thought it's be nice to start fresh and do a short story on being away for the summer and this is kind of a situation that's happening to me, except there won't be cute guys (cries). Just so you know, this story will be my way of letting How I Met Your Mother go. I know it sounds weird since this has nothing to do with that show, but in a way it does. Firstly, the summary is completely HIMYM because it's a scene from there. It's a scene from Tracy and Ted's first date and I just loved that moment so much (even though I loved all of their moments) and I had to do something to express my _complete adoration_ I have for the mother even though the writers made her out to be no one important. So here I say loudly and clearly: Tracy, even though the writers made your whole existence seem like you were just a bridge Ted had to cross over to get to Robin, I would like to _thank you_ for being so much more than we all fans even dreamed of the mother to be. And Barney, my bby, I'll be your soulmate okay?

Sorry for the spoilers guys, but I just (asdfght) can't with the finale of HIMYM. It was everything I wished it WOULDN'T be. Except the Tracy parts she was perfect. All in all they ruined the show for me and I'm devastated because of it. It was my favourite show for 9 years. We'll see that alternative ending when it comes on the DVD but I can't un-see the seen.

Again, sorry for my blabbing away about HIMYM. (if anyone wants to talk about it, just PM me, I'm all for it).

Hope you like this little prologue slash chapter and if I get enough reviews I'll be doing this story!


End file.
